Ezekiel "Memento" Mori
Introduction Ezekiel Mori is a freelancer, willing to lend a helping hand to anyone who can afford him. Although he is considered a pirate by the Marines, they are not seriously interested in capturing him as he has done little to provoke them, and even helps them from time to time. Appearance Despite only being a young man, Ezekiel is taller than most people by a fair margin. He's surprisingly lean and muscular, with his ribs and some other bones clearly visable under his skin and muscle. He has pale skin, and almost steel grey eyes. He keeps his ice-blue hair in a long braid reaching almost to his waist, as per the tradition of his home island, Odila . Ezekiel's garb usually consists of baggy blueish-grey pants, and an open, grey trench coat with flaring sleeves open from about half way down the length of his forearms down to his wrists, where they end with black cuffs. He usually dosn't wear a shirt under his coat, which he claims is for "the benifit of others". Personality Despite his rather grim Epithet -Memento Mori being Latin for "Remember, you can die"- Ezekiel is a fairly laidback fellow, who prefers napping over fighting. A consumate gambler and die-hard womanizer, he's often seen as something of a slacker by those unfamilier with him. As such, few people take him seriously, allowing him a certain degree of freedom. Ezekiel despises the concept of fate, prefering to choose his own destiny. He hates being patronized by people, and has a tendency to misinturpret simple charity as being looked down on. He has a vastly inflated and very sensitive ego, and he is likely to fly into a rage if he feels he's been insulted. Although he's not one to instigate battles, he won't avoid a fight that comes to him, and isn't particuarly concerned if people around him get hurt. He's also shown a bit of a sadist streak, and will at times prolong a battle so as to inflict more injuries on his foe. Ezekiel's greatest desire is to live forever; not in a literal sense, but to live forever in the memory of the world. As such, he's stated on numerous occasions that he won't let himself die until he's done something imporatant, so no one wll ever forget him. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Although far from being a world class swordsman, his skill and prowess with a sword are extrodinary for someone so young, and he seems to have a natural talent for swordsmanship. He usually attacks in a manor similar to fencing, thrusting his sword at the opponent to run them through. Marksmanship In stark contrast to his swordsmanship skills, Ezekiel is a complete disgrace when it comes to using firearms, or indeed any ranged weapon, and should never be allowed to shoot anything at anyone; He's just as likely to hit an ally, an innocent bystandard, or even himself. Hand to Hand Combat Ezekiel is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, though he lacks style and formal training in martial arts. He tends to focus on kicks and palm strikes, with his signiture un-armed move being a swift kick to the throat. Physical Strength Ezekiel's physical strength, while being less than other, more notorius pirates, he is strong enough to catch enemies off gaurd and push people around with casual ease, as well as send unprepared foes flying with a single sword strike. This strength came from years of training, but at times exceeds the limits of his body, leaving him prone to over exertion. Agility One of Ezekiel's greatest attributes is his speed; he seems to flicker in battle, suddenly attacking faster than the eye can see before pausing breifly. His speed came from years of dedicated training, but his still young body can't cope with the extreme acceleration, forcing him to rest for a few moments following each attack. Endurance Ezekiel's greatest weakness is his poor stamina. His rapid development means his abilities exceed the limits of his body, so he tires quickly. Although he has a high pain threshold, his body itself is reletivly fragil, so he is not suited to long battles. Despite this, he tends take his time when fighting, which tends to get him in trouble. Weapons He wields a long, sword that narrows down it's length, before flaring abrouptly near the tip and finally coming to a point , so that it resembles a shooting star. The sword, called Mors Gladius, is especially suited for stabing opponents and causing massive internal injuries, though it can still be used for slashing like a normal sword. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King At present, Ezekiel cannot use any Haki skills. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Born and raised on the distant island of Odila, Ezekiel spent his youth as many children do; blissfully unaware of the big wide world over the horizon. His home town was a popular port for pirates, as it's remoteness made it unnatractive to merchents and the Marines, and the people were more than willing to do business with the pirates, as long as they didn't start any trouble. His idylliac youth was brought to an end when Marine ships followed an unsuspecting pirate vessel to the island, and razed the town in an effort to styme pirate activites in the region. Ezekiel was among a handful of survivers who made it off the island on board a fleeing pirate vessel. While growing up, Ezekiel drifted from island to island, preforming odd jobs to keep fed; even then, he often went for long periods without food. It was during this time that he realized that no one had heard of Odila; even pirates he knew had been there couldn't recall the tiny island. He vowed to make sure he was never forgotten, and has spent the last several years training by himself in preperation of his ascent to glory, only reappearing recently. He's still stuck doing odd jobs for whoever will pay him, although they now tend to be more combat-orintated endevours. Major Battles List of battles that the character have had and whether or not he/ she won, lost, interrupted, etc Quotes Sayings that the Character have said that might be their catchphrase, funny, meaningful, etc. Trivia Quick/Interesting Facts about the Character'﻿' Related Articles Pages relating to the character in this wiki External Links Pages relating to the character NOT from this wikiblv Male | Pirate| Swordsman | Epithet Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen